Last Sacrifice
by blue-violet-x
Summary: Hey this is a small chapter 1 of what I would like to happen.


My version of the first chapter to The Last Sacrifice by Richelle Mead.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to this book, I don't intend to copyright as well. This is just my idea of what I think mite happen.

Chapter 1

About two and a half years ago I didn't think much about dying. I've always had a connection to the dead since my best friend Lissa brought me back, something that started out as a fine thread, only to be replaced into a thick rope pulling me dangerously close to the edge. Since the car accident I have nearly died (again) a few too many times for my liking; so as I lie on the bed staring at the blank white ceiling I find myself contemplating my death yet again. Would the execution hurt? What would they do? Behead me? Inject me? Electrocute me? This all felt so wrong, being accused of a crime I didn't actually commit. Fair enough I had broken Victor out of prison but, that was nothing in comparison to this. If this was karma, well then I can gladly say that karma is yet again a bitch!

My mind flashed back to the hearing, how insane everything sounded. Yes, I Rosemarie Hathaway stabbed the Queen Tatiana with my stake, and then left it in her. I mean come on I'm a fully trained badass guardian. The moroi wanted to use me as a scapegoat, the quicker they restore order from the chaos that broke out from Tatiana's death, the quicker they can move on and create a false sense of security. I was the perfect person, just an easily replaceable dhampir girl with no influence. I shook my head trying to get rid of all my negative thoughts. As the memory was about to close I saw Dimitri's face, the fierceness and outrage coming through just by looking into his beautiful brown eyes. I feel a small pang in my heart and wish that I could be with him in his arms knowing I will feel safe.

"Rose!" I jump of my bed as I hear a voice that I would recognise even if I was dead.

"Dimitri! What are you doing down here? And where did the guardians go? "

"Mikhail helped us out. It's time to go! We're breaking you out!" he whispers whilst unlocking the cell door. I must have been really distracted not to notice the guardians leave. I don't question him though using "we're" even though he is the only one here; I just grab the letter Tatiana gave to me from under my pillow and follow him.

"Stay quiet Rose." Dimitri says back against the wall trying to peer upstairs. "There are about five guardians upstairs, once we make it through that it will be easier." He continues as he edges forward slowly, back still against the wall, and carefully pushes the door open and I silently thank god that the door didn't creek.

"Stay here!" he warns, giving me that look in his eyes that translates to don't do anything Rose Hathaway style. So for the first time I stay, that is until I hear muted grunting noises and things crashing. I walk through the door, my body tense and ready for an attack. There are only two guardians left, I jump one from behind and slam his head into the wall so he's incapacitated. As I look around five guardians lie on the floor and Dimitri is looking at me and shaking his head, but I can see the smile in his eyes.

"Some things never change, you never listen!"

"Come on comrade! The muffled grunts and crashing; that was my cue! You can't have all the glory!"

"Roza I-"

My heart could do summersaults as I hear my nickname filled with such tender and love. As I look into Dimitri's eyes my body burns all over, and as he looks away I'm sure he felt it too. Dimitri then reaches out for my arm and then surprises me by hugging me so intensely and softly at the same time. This is what I longed for, to be in his arms and it feels so good, so right, even better then what I imagined. The warmth from him radiating onto me and enveloping me and I'm aware that our bodies are so close and almost one. Except then he pulls slightly back so he can look me in my eyes as he entwines his fingers with mine as he whispers in hoarse voice "Roza- I love you."

"I love you too Dimitri."

"Come on we have to run, they have a car waiting for us. We need to leave before the other guardians notice."

As we finally get outside I can tell that its late night for us, but very early morning for the real world. While we run my mind is filled with so many questions, like what made him change his mind? Are we finally together? Consequently my mind is filled with Dimitri, but something lurking in the back of my mind keeps prodding me. What about Adrian? You promised you would be honest? So it's only now that I realise that when Dimitri left there was a huge hole in my heart, something that Adrian helped fill even though there were still cracks. I care about Adrian so much, but I don't love him. I sought refuge from him while my heart was broken over and over again, knowing that Adrian was the answer to ease some of the pain. I didn't want to hurt Adrian, but honestly wasn't I already by lying to him and myself. How could I have told Adrian that I wanted to be with him when in truth I only turned to him because Dimitri had rejected me. I mentally chastised myself, promising to talk to Adrian and tell him the truth because he doesn't deserve any more lies.

We had slowed down now, running past the courtyards and the black car was now in sight. Dimitri and I scanned the place looking for guardians. My heart froze as two of them saw us, only they didn't attack. The black car was now reversing towards us.

"Get in! I have compelled them to ignore anything that happens and not to alert anyone but my hold is shaking we have to leave now!" Lissa says opening the door as Dimitri and I scramble in together. As we reach the gates Lissa compels him. "You are going to open the gates and let us leave and forget you saw us." The guardian goes blank and says "yes of course."As we rush pass the gates I turn around to see the royal court fading in the background getting smaller and smaller.


End file.
